


High Costs

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Do Not Archive, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Elias has something on Tim, Melanie and Daisy, so he has them do what he wants. A nasty foursome.





	High Costs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radioqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/gifts).



"It should be obvious what I want from you," Elias says from behind his desk, arranging his papers like this is a regular day at the office. "But in case your memory is giving you trouble, allow me to remind you: you're doing this for Danny."

Hearing Elias say his brother's name makes Tim want to sprint across the room, leap on Elias's desk and lunge for the man's throat, but Elias is right; Tim knows _exactly_  what's on the line. So instead, he grits his teeth and turns towards the crouching figure on the floor, starting to lower himself down on his knees.

The miserable creature on the floor is Melanie King, kneeling with her head and shoulders bent down, her hands crossed behind her back from the wrists. She's naked, her breasts heaving along with her deep, measured breaths as her nipples stand stiff in the cool air; there is a slight arch in her back, emphasizing the curves of her hips and ass. The sight of her like this, offering her arms for binding and her body for touch, doesn't fail to stir Tim's cock; this fills him with deep shame.

_She probably has her reasons too_ , a voice inside him tells him, hastily trying to rationalize his reactions. _Why else would she agree to this? She's Melanie. She doesn't submit._

Of course, she could be doing the same rationalizations about him, unless she has decided that he's simply worthless scum. It doesn't really matter; the last part is true anyway, proved by the way he lifts his hands up to his belt and slowly starts to undo it. 

Tim has opened the button of his trousers and is about to proceed to the zipper when the door suddenly opens, making both him and Melanie jump. Melanie keeps her eyes fixed on the floor while Tim glances up to see Daisy enter, looking sullen in the face as usual as she yanks the door shut behind her. Tim hears the lock click shut, which is both a relief and a terror.

Nobody can come in anymore, witness their humiliation. Nobody can come to save them.

"Let's get this over with," Daisy says, voice cutting through Tim's stunned thoughts like a switchblade. Having reached Melanie, Daisy kneels down behind her and starts to roll her sleeves up, exposing her muscular arms. She slows down a bit, looking over to Elias's desk. "Or are we allowed to feel that way? Sorry, I never remember."

"I'm not a thought police," Elias says, and it takes all Tim's self-restraint to not scream with laughter, or maybe just scream. "If you'd proceed, please" Elias adds, his chair creaking as he either leans back in it to relax, or forward so he won't miss any of what is about to happen.

The fucking asshole.

_You're doing this for Danny._

Tim unzips his trousers and brings his hands up to his hips, hooking his thumbs under the waistbands of both his underwear and trousers so he can push them down at the same time. He feels utterly filthy when he sees that his cock is hard already, happily springing to sight once it's free from his boxers. Tim bites his lip as he takes his cock into his hand, squeezing at the shaft as he shuffles a little closer to Melanie, reaches out to push his fingers into her hair.

"Mel, I'm so-"

She lifts her head up, abruptly, covering her teeth with her lips as she opens up and just takes him in, encasing more than half of his cock in the soft warmth of her mouth in matter of seconds. Tim gasps, his fingers clenching involuntarily in Melanie's hair; she takes the opportunity to start moving, sliding her mouth back and forth on his cock, swiping her tongue over the sensitive head. Tim cries out, his fingers tightening in Melanie's hair further as she mouths his cock, her movements increasingly fast.

"O-oh god-!"

"Fucking hell," Daisy mutters, alerting Tim to her presence again. As he focuses on her, he can see that she's stroking Melanie's back, tender to the same extent Tim is being a porn cliche; shame fills him again, and he forces his fingers in Melanie's hair to go slack, not grip her so hard.

"I'm sorry," he says, but Melanie keeps working on him, taking his length sideways into her mouth so the head rubs against the inside of her cheek, rubbing pre-come into the soft, smooth flesh. Behind Melanie, Daisy is working two fingers inside her, thrusting them slowly as she keeps stroking Melanie's back, allowing her hand to briefly slip down over Melanie's ribs to her chest, grasping one firm breast. Melanie moans over the touch, the sound vibrating on Tim's cock.

They all freeze when they hear Elias stand up.

"None of you seem to quite understand what you have at stake," Elias says, voice as smooth and silky as a latte. It makes Tim's stomach lurch, Melanie's mouth tremble and Daisy's jaws clench. "I think you could all use a reminder."

"Wait," Tim stammers, body tensing. His cock twitches against Melanie's still tongue, apparently excited by fear. "It's not-!"

Daisy yanks her fingers out of Melanie, making her cry out against Tim's cock. Instinctively, Tim leans towards Melanie, resting his arm around her shoulders in a sad attempt to shield her, staring as Daisy curls her hand in a fist and presses it tight against Melanie's slick, softly twitching cunt. Grasping Melanie's hip with one hand, Daisy starts to work her fist inside her, the whole thing at once, all while Melanie squirms and whines at the intrusion, thighs trembling as they fall open. Tim is too transfixed by the sight to notice that Elias has now made it over to them, and his hand has found Tim's shoulder.

"Tim," he says, "you're not co-operating."

Melanie's eyes, which haven't really been focusing on anything but the floor this whole time, suddenly seem to clear up, and she looks up at Elias in horror. Elias's jaw finds the crook of Tim's shoulder, and he can feel Elias smile against him as he seeks out Tim's cock from between his legs, grasping the visible part of the shaft.

Daisy grunts behind Melanie, shoving her fist - and now also her wrist - deeper inside Melanie as her fingers dig deep into Melanie's hip, leaving angry marks. Tim can tell from the narrowing of her eyes that Elias has smiled to her, but otherwise Elias seems to focus on Melanie, who starts to tear up under his gaze, still holding Tim's cock inside her mouth.

"Melanie," Elias says, voice full of a smile. "Why don't you show him the benefits of co-operation?"

Before Tim knows it, Melanie has stretched her mouth wide and is taking him all the way to the back of her mouth, the muscles of her throat clamping _hard_  around his length once he's in deep enough. Tim cries out as she starts to move again, her throat hot and tight as it squeezes around his length and lets it go again, as if massaging him. Melanie's arms shake as she struggles to keep them crossed over the small of her back, fingers clenching tight as Daisy starts to move her fist within her, the air soon filling with wet slapping as Daisy thrusts her arm in and out of Melanie, fucking her hard and making her groan around Tim's cock.

It's hell.

Elias's hand slides down to Tim's balls, bringing his attention to the fact they're starting to pull up tight, his orgasm approaching fast. It makes him close his eyes, which is a mistake; Elias's fingers grasp him tight and _squeeze_ , making him cry out as his eyes shoot open again, and he can feel Elias's smooth cheek pressing against his own as Elias whispers:

"Don't be rude, Tim. Look at Melanie."

Tim wants to shake his head in a no, but he knows that's not an option. He looks down and sees that Melanie has taken him all the way in, that she's shivering and shaking as her throat closes tight, so tight around his cock, that she's crying and drooling. He can _feel_  her scream against his cock when Daisy's fist drives particularly deep inside her, and that slight fluttering of air against his cock is what pushes Tim over the edge; his hips are moving before he knows it, thrusting forward hard as his cock spurts out its seed, making Melanie sputter and gag around him.

Daisy is still fucking Melanie, grunting along to the thrusts of her arm as she splays her fingers wide on Melanie's hip, exposing the early blooming of bruises that will soon cover the whole spot. Tim and Melanie both cry out when Elias grasps Tim tight from the root of his cock and pulls him out of Melanie's mouth and throat in one, cruel yank. Elias strokes the still hard length, coaxing one more rope of semen out of it that lands on Melanie's face, splashing on her nose and lips. Melanie is panting, groaning hoarsely as Daisy continues to fuck her, her body shuddering helplessly along with each brutal thrust.

Elias keeps stroking his palm over Tim's softening cock and balls as they watch Melanie come together, watch as Melanie's body starts to clench and contract around Daisy's arm, her thighs quivering non-stop as she drips slick onto the floor, her mouth gasping wide with sobbing cries. Melanie wails when Daisy thrusts her arm as deep inside her as it can go, trying so hard not to lose it, losing it anyway.

As Melanie thrusts back against Daisy's arm, again and again, Daisy seems to become undone too, squeezing her eyes shut tight as she falls against Melanie, panting heavily. Tim can see the tension, the anger fade away from Daisy, leaving her soft and relaxed just for a moment, and he can see Melanie start to crumble, her legs trembling beyond control as she collapses down, crying to herself as she tries to curl up into a ball, her wrists still crossed over the small of her back.

With the way Elias is pressed tight against him, Tim can feel the shape of his hard cock against the curve of his ass, feel it throb even through Elias's trousers. He looks down at Melanie and Daisy, at his own spent, miserable body, and he just wants this to be over already, but he knows none of them will leave this room until Elias is sated. He knows what he needs to do.

"How about I suck you off, boss?"

He can hear the anger in his own voice, see how Daisy and Melanie grow tense all over again on the floor. He feels Elias smile against him, and hopes desperately that it's a yes.


End file.
